Gizmonauts
|-| Game= Giz1.jpg Giz2.jpg Giz3.jpg Giz4.jpg Giz5.jpg New from the makers of DragonVale! Collect your own stellar robot buddies. Win epic battle bot competitions. Customize your robots with detachable gizmo robot parts. Expand your intergalactic outpost. Gizmonauts is out of this world! PLEASE NOTE! Gizmonauts is completely free to download and play, but some in-game items can be purchased for real money. If you don't wish to use this feature, please disable in-app purchases. Gizmonauts requires an internet connection to play (3G or WiFi). Since we were little kids, we've all dreamed of a distant future filled with amazing, lovable robots like the ones from our favorite sci-fi movies, TV shows & books. Backflip Studios, the company that brought you DragonVale, Paper Toss, NinJump, and other mega-hit iOS games is happy to announce that the future is now! Introducing Gizmonauts! ✔ Collect tons of awesome robots ✔ Win epic battle bot competitions! ✔ Upgrade your bots with gizmo attachments ✔ Create & discover rare hybrid models ✔ Build your own intergalactic space station ✔ Gift magical space crystals to your friends ✔ Decorate your outpost & make it your own ✔ Enjoy 3D animations & awesome graphics Gizmonauts. It's out of this world! |-| Strategy= Needs content |-| Updates= 15 March, 2013 * Version 1.1.2 of Gizmonauts released. ** Bug fixes ** Robot particles ** All object "footprints" highlighted when moving an object ** Original Icon restored 8 March, 2013 * New Bot: Luck Bot * New Decorations: Clover Field, El Dorado Gold, and Lucky Hat * New Limited St Patrick's Day gizmos * Cupid Bot has left the Market * Animatronic Bear has left the Market * Heart Air Balloon has left the Market 8 February, 2013 * New Bot: Cupid Bot * New Decorations: Animatronic Bear, Heart Air Balloon * New Artwork for Bot Cores ** Cores for both Astro Bot and Steam Bot were not affected. ** It is unknown if cores for Franken Bot and Yeti Bot were affected. 25 January, 2013 * Version 1.1.1 of Gizmonauts released. ** Optimizations ** Added more stars! ** Fixed a bug with loading GameCenter avatars ** Fixed some visual bugs with overlapping 'Bots ** Make some changes to progress bars to be more clear * New Holiday Icon 24 January, 2013 * The description for Steam Zone build time changes from 36 hours to 48 hours. * Steam Bot now has a 48 hours incubation time in the description. 23 January, 2013 * The Yeti Bot has left the market * All Limited Christmas decorations has left the market * All Limited Christmas gizmos have left the market * New Bot: Steam Bot * New Zone: Steam Zone * New Decorations: Steam Bot Hologram, Boiler 10 December, 2012 * New Bot: Yeti Bot * New Limited Christmas decorations (9) * New Limited Christmas gizmos (8) * "Buy Another" button removed from Limited Halloween-themed Decorations. These where available until 23 January, 2012 7 December, 2012 * Version 1.1.0 of Gizmonauts released. ** Astro Bot may now battle in the Battle Arena. ** Avatar system for choosing your own icon in friends list. (Unlockables) ** Changes to local and push notifications when Battle Arena is ready and when Friends gift you crystals. ** Support for inviting friends directly from Twitter. * Battle Arena changes to Bot damage output and health levels will drastically change win / loss ratios. * Tips have been added to loading screen. * A glow effect added to Experience bar when XP is gained. * New Holiday Icon 29 November, 2012 * Version 1.0.2 of Gizmonauts released. ** Improved friend avatar system! ** UI fixes ** Bug fixes ** Optimizations * Fixed some problems with stuck Goals 13 November, 2012 * The Franken Bot has left the market * All Limited Halloween decorations have left the market * All Limited Halloween gizmos have left the market 31 October, 2012 * Coolant Cone Snax moved from Snax Joint to Snax Shop list. * Blueberry Boltmeal Snax added, available in Snax Joint * Snax Joint can now be upgraded to Snax Shop at level 15. 29 October, 2012 * Astro Bot & Astro Zone are now available at level 9 * A Featured ribbon graphic was added to limited items in the Robo-Market * Other various changes to availability of bots and decorations 26 October, 2012 * New Bot: Franken Bot * New Limited Halloween decorations (3) * New Limited Halloween gizmos (7) These where available until 12 November, 2012 24 October, 2012 * Release of Gizmonauts world-wide by Backflip Studios 16 October, 2012 * Version 1.0.1 of Gizmonauts released. ** Gizmonauts now has iOS6 Facebook integration and widescreen support for iPhone 5! 14 September, 2012 * Release of Gizmonauts in Canada by Backflip Studios |-| Wikia= http://images.wikia.com/gizmonauts/images/8/89/Wiki-wordmark.png [http://gizmonauts.wikia.com/wiki/Gizmonauts_Wiki Gizmonauts Wiki] Category:Games Category:Content